


Prompt 1 Nose kisses (Freebat)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom 30 OTP prompts [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms





	Prompt 1 Nose kisses (Freebat)

Freddy Freeman was staring at Billy, if Billy had turned too looked at him he would have quickly turned his head away and turn a deep shade of red.

Billy didn’t look up he was too busy looking over Freddy’s new drawings. He was smiling which made Freddy heart sore thought the roof. The smile lit up the blue in Billy’s eyes, his dimples in his cheek are so cute.

Freddy just wants to kiss him but he didn’t want to make things awkward so he settled so kissing Billy’s cheek but as Freddy moved in to kiss the check Billy turned towards him. So instead of kisses Billy’s check, Freddy kissed his nose.

He jump back and blushed. Billy just looked at Freddy blush and said “Dude. Did you just kissed my nose?”

Freddy blushed a deeper shade of red and stammered a reply. “I meant to kiss your cheek but...”

Billy smiled and lent forward and kissed Freddy’s on the nose as well. Both boys smiled at each other.   


End file.
